The Only One One shot
by Marimar St Howlett
Summary: Logan esta enamorado de Jean... no puede dejar de pensar en ella... Ella solo lo admira... quiere estar con el... Esperamos que les guste Mariee y yo lo escribimos!


Otro One shot de Jean & Logan

Gracias Mariee Sanchezz por ayudarme con este fic! Te adoro niña! =)

Zuzu-Tarii espero que les guste lo escribimos hoy en la escuela

Bueno ya saben que los personajes no son míos, si no de marvel

¡Disfruten del fic!

¡Amor! ¡Puro amor!

**The Only One**

Logan se encontraba acostado bajo las ramas de un árbol ya que era lo único que le proporcionaba sombra. Estaba pensando en su amada, recordaba cada hora, minuto y segundo que había pasado con ella. Sabía que su amor era prohibido, temía que todo el amor que le había demostrado hubiera sido un engaño, que solo hubiera jugado con su corazón. Pensando en ello se quedo dormido.

Jean se encontraba lavando los platos, pensando en la persona que sus ojos estaban contemplando. Enfrente de ella se encontraba una ventana donde podría observar a su amor correspondido que estaba dormido, quería correr a sus brazos, escuchar su voz, besarlo con tanta pasión que sus labios ardieran en fuego, pero para su desgracia eso no era posible. Había una barrera entre ellos dos que les impedía estar juntos.

Busco con la mirada a ver si no había alguien, para su suerte estaba sola. Discretamente salió de la cocina hacia ese hombre que la mantenía seducida. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de él, se quedo observándolo, pensando lo que le atraía de ese hombre. Observo su rostro y su perfecto cuerpo, no pudo evitar sonreír, se hincó y lo beso, lo que ocasiono que Logan despertara. Logan aun no podía creer que estaba ahí, al darse cuenta de que Jean lo estaba besando profundizo el beso. Ella se sorprendió, se separo y se ruborizo. El empezó y la acerco a ella volviéndola a besar, ella con gusto le correspondió. Ese beso ambos lo necesitaban, necesitaban decirse que ambos se amaban, que tenían que estar juntos y con ese beso les quedo más que claro ambos, se separaron por falta de oxigeno. Ambos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro. Jean se acurruco a un lado de él. Logan empezó a acariciarle el cabello y a susurrarle cosas al oído, cosa que hacia reír a Jean.

Logan la tenia aferrada a él, no quería soltarla, creía que aun estaba soñando, que era un hermoso sueño. La miraba, esos ojos verdes le decían todo lo que quería, le decían que no quería separarse de él, que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba. Jean se perdió en los ojos de Logan, en los hermoso ojos azules que tenia, en ese mar profundo que representaba sus ojos.

Jean se acerco de nuevo para besarlo, pero no sus labios, si no su cuello, empezó a darle pequeños besos, sabía que era su debilidad, que lo mataba que le besara el cuello. Cuando Jean se separo un poco para ver su reacción no pudo evitar verlo a los ojos. El aprovecho la acerco para poderla besar, el se vengó y ahora fue él quien empezó a besarle el cuello, ella al sentirlo empezó a reírse, él recordó que era cosquillada y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, ella no paraba de reír y con la mirada le pedía que se detuviera, el se detuvo pero volvió a besarla, colocando una mano alrededor de la nuca de Jean acercándola a él. Ella le puso una mano en su pecho separándose un poco.

Las respuestas de este dulce gesto fue una sonrisa de parte de ambos, él la volvió a jalar y la abrazo, diciéndole que nunca se iba a ir de su lado, que la quería, ella solo sonrió y la abrazaba más fuerte y cerraba sus ojos. Jean también creía que era un sueño pero si lo era quería disfrutarlo al máximo así que no dudo en volverlo a besar. Ese beso le dio a entender Jean que ella también quería decirle lo mismo. Jean acurruco su cabeza en el cuello de él y le dijo las palabras que tanto adoraba oír de su parte de esos labios rosados.

Después de un rato de caricias y palabras dulces que anhelaban que no se las llevara el viento, cayeron en un profundo sueño, abrazados el uno al otro, no dejándose ir, demostrándose de nuevo cuanto se amaban.

* * *

Esperamos que les haya gustado

Please dejen reviews

*mAariImaAr* & Mariee


End file.
